


Fuck the Criminal and Leave Him Stunned

by Hedgehog_and_frog



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Bottom Louis, Cop!Harry, M/M, Top Harry, criminalLouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgehog_and_frog/pseuds/Hedgehog_and_frog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the son of a cop who pretends to be a cop. Louis is a criminal. Stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck the Criminal and Leave Him Stunned

Louis walked on the pavement of the sidewalk, cigarette in mouth, as he subconsciously searched for his lighter in his trench coat. He finally found it, a piece of paper falling out with it, though he was completely oblivious to the note. The note read: 

Louis Tomlinson,

I have been observing you for quite a while now. I've noticed you do some bad things, though I didn't press charges because I said to myself, "Only if he does it again." Unfortunately, I had been repeating that process for a couple of months, so now I'm deciding to actually do something. Next time I see you do something illegal, I will arrest you. Consider this a warning. 

-Officer H.S. 

Louis lit the cigarette and continued down the sidewalk. Officer H.S. followed close behind him, not in uniform but dressed in a tee shirt and jeans. "Uh, excuse me, sir. I think you dropped this," he said and picked the piece of paper up. Louis turned around and faced him, an annoyed look on his face. "I didn't drop anything," Louis said and glanced at the note. Officer H.S. knew he had put the note in Louis' coat, but he also knew Louis had not read it yet, as it was folded in a special way that indicated nobody had opened the paper.

"Yeah, you did. I saw it fall out of your coat," Officer said and handed him the note. Louis snatched it out of his hands, obviously very annoyed. "What's your fucking name anyway?" he asked. 

"Harry."

"Harry, huh? Well, what makes you think that you can go prancing around behind me, probably stalking me or something, and say that I've dropped something. You probably set this whole scenario up," Louis snapped. 

Harry replied, slightly angry and annoyed at Louis' condescending tone, "Just read it, okay?"

Louis nodded and did as told, reading the note. He finished and screamed, "Whoever this 'Officer H.S.' person is, he's a motherfucking stalker! He shouldn't be following me, no matter what I'm doing!" 

"Um... I'm Officer H.S.," Harry said, which earned him a knee in the balls from Louis. Harry groaned, his hands automatically dropping to his crotch.

"I haven't done anything. I don't know why you're stalking me," Louis lied. 

"I'm not stalking you. I'm observing you," Harry said and took out a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket. 

"Are you gonna write me another note?" Louis teased. 

"No, I'm actually writing you up. Abuse to a cop is illegal. And you can't treat police officers like that, Louis." 

Louis rolled his eyes and took out a small plastic bag, much like a sandwich bag. "Ooh, I'm so scared."

Harry glanced at the bag and wrote down more. "Illegal weed." 

"Come on, man. I'm just trying to have a little fun. You would too if you weren't so uptight."

Harry shook his head and took the bag from him. "Why don't you have some fun with something that's not illegal?"

Louis rolled his eyes. "'Cause then it's not fun, you don't get it." 

Harry nodded. "Follow me."

"Are we going to your candy store or something?"

Harry shook his head and started walking to his car, Louis following him. Once they got there, Harry pulled out a pair of handcuffs, handcuffing Louis and pushing him into the back of the car. Harry got in on the drivers side and started the car. 

"Ooh, I'm terrified," Louis teased. 

"You should be," Harry said as he started driving. 

"I was fucking joking, you wanker. I'm not actually scared," Louis huffed. 

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid." 

After a few minutes, they pulled into the driveway of Harry's house. Louis furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "You're not taking me to jail?"

Harry shook his head. "Not at all. I'm doing something else to you." He got out of the car and grabbed Louis, pulling him out of the car as well. He took the handcuffs off and dragged the other boy inside. 

At this exact moment, Louis was terrified. He didn't know what Harry was going to do to him, so he tried to guess. Is he raping me, Louis thought, no, that's illegal, and he is a cop. He wouldn't do that. Is he kidnapping me? Is he killing me? Louis thought of the worst, a habit he always had ever since he was little. 

He started to think of what it would be like is Harry was going to do something with him. His mind drifted into a place where he thought of the most provocative and alluring things, oh the things he wanted to do to Officer H. S.-better yet, the things he wanted Harry to do to him. He thought of those pink, plump lips of Harry's wrapped around his cock, he wondered how big Harry was. And soon, Louis started to feel his pants tighten. He looked down and saw the bulge, trying to hide it. 

Harry threw Louis onto the couch once inside, and smirked, seeing the bulge. 

"Someone a little excited, eh?" he asked, "is it for me?"

Louis bit his lip as Harry pulled the smaller boy up and pinned him against the wall, the pupils dilating in the green eyes, showing lust. Harry kissed him hard and forced his tongue in, picking Louis up and wrapping his legs around his waist, holding him up and squeezing his bum. 

Harry kissed him all the way until he walked into his bedroom, eventually throwing Louis onto the bed. 

Harry hovered over Louis, balancing on his hands and palming the boy roughly through his jeans. 

"If you say anything about this, I will arrest you," Harry warned and ripped Louis' shirt off, soon followed by his own. Louis traced his finger over Harry's butterfly tattoo gently before Harry pinned his wrists down with his hands. "Don't touch me. I only get to touch you."

Louis nodded quickly and worried his bottom lip, watching Harry kiss down his torso and playing with waistband of his pants. Harry pulled his pants down roughly, throwing them onto the ground followed by his boxers. Harry leaned down and licked Louis' aching cock. "Now, this is payback for what you did to me earlier," he said and nipped the head. Louis hissed and squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to say a word, afraid something would happen to him if he did.

Harry smirked at him and slipped a cock ring on him. Louis sneaked a glance and gasped. "Oh, no," he said. 

"Shh, quiet, love," Harry said and flipped the other over, smacking his plump ass. He leaned down and kissed it better before sneaking his tongue inside his hole. "Oh my god," Louis breathed, "m-more."

Harry licked his hole before pulling away and replacing his tongue with a finger. Harry thrusted his finger to Louis' prostate before adding another, doing it twice this time. He added a third finger and tapped the older boy's prostate three times before pulling out and taking the cock ring off. 

Louis screamed and came hard onto his stomach, panting and keeping his eyes squeezed shut. Harry licked up his stomach and kissed him. "Taste yourself," he said and forced his tongue into Louis' mouth. Louis licked his tongue and swallowed. 

"Now put your clothes back on," Harry demanded, throwing Louis' clothes at him. Louis stood and put his clothes on. Harry grabbed the other's wrist and pulled him downstairs, leading him to the door. 

He opened the door. "I'm not really a cop," he said, "a police officer's son. Don't tell anyone about this." 

Harry pushed him outside and locked the door, leaving Louis stunned. "What the hell just even happened?" he panted to himself. 

A/N: hey guys, this is my first smut fic, so can I have some feedback on how it was? Constructive criticism is always welcome :)


End file.
